The Twilight 25: Round Two
by freakyhazeleyes
Summary: My entries for Round Two of The Twilight 25 from January 1 to April 1. All different pairings, POVs, ratings, etc. Note: A Drabble is a 100 word piece of fiction, no more, no less. And this has an M rating just in case. See cheat sheet for the breakdown.
1. Bitter

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #4 Bitter  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Lauren Mallory  
Rating: T

"But mom I like my hair."

"Now you heard what the agent said," my mother clucked. "A short haircut gives you an edge. You'll get so many jobs from this sweetie, trust me."

_Do I look like a cash cow?_ I thought bitterly, slumping down in the passenger seat of the car.

"Posture Lauren," mommy dearest said without looking at me. She never looks at me. Only when there's something about me to fix. Like my hair. And my teeth, my nails, and my ass, hips, and thighs.

"With shorter hair, we'll have to remove those wrinkles."

Fuck my life.

* * *

**Welcome to my entries for Round Two of The Twilight 25. Basically it's the same thing as the first time around, though I'm going to try to aim for more one shots.**


	2. Red

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #19 Red  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward Cullen  
Rating: K

Edward loosened his tie as he walked down the hall to his apartment. He'd had a long day and was looking forward to relaxing with his girlfriend for the night.

Opening the door, he put his things down and made his way to the living room.

He stopped short at the sight that met him.

Bella was turning in circles, laughing at herself as she tripped over the dark red material of a Snuggie. Edward could see nothing but her head as she straightened. She giggled, lifting her arms to free her hands.

"Your mom sent one for you, too."

* * *

**I love snuggies. More than snuggies, I love manips of Rpattz wearing a snuggie. :)**


	3. Willing

**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far :)**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #24 Willing  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Emmett / Rosalie  
Rating: K

_Damn this slow elevator_ Emmett thought, giving up the wait and heading for the stairs. He was running late and took the stairs two at a time in his hurry.

Turning a blind corner, he didn't have time to react as his body slammed into someone carrying a cardboard box. The box fell and Emmett grabbed hold of the person's wrists hoping they wouldn't fall.

"I'm sor-" Looking up, all thought of being late fled his mind.

Long blonde hair. Green eyes. Rosy cheeks. Pink lips.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. I'm new to the building."

Emmett grabbed the box. "Need help?"


	4. Prelude

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #17 Prelude  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Kim / Jared  
Rating: T

* * *

_They gave each other a smile with a future in it. – Ring Lardner_

_

* * *

_

Kim watched the folded piece of paper sail through the air between their desks in slow motion, before it landed on top of her binder. Her breathing became heavy to her own ears, drowning out the sounds of her math teacher.

She could feel his eyes on her; had felt them ever since she'd seen him in the hall outside of the only class they shared.

_Jared_.

She was puzzled though. He'd never given her a second glance before. Why now?

Unfolding the paper, she saw one word. _'Hi'_.

Turning to him, she saw his smile. And she smiled back.

* * *

**I really, really wished I could have made this a full one shot but it wasn't cooperating. I plan on writing other prompts solely for Jared and Kim so hopefully one of those will end up as a one shot.**

**Song: 'These Photographs' by Joshua Radin**


	5. Awe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #3 Awe  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Kim / Jared  
Rating: T

_Oh my…_

She stared in awe and fear at the wolf before her. Her mind was a frozen jumbled mess as he slowly drifted toward her in the clearing.

Kim fought against every instinct within her that told her to run.

The wolf sat on its haunches a few feet in front of her and waited. She knew it was her turn to make a move but fear planted her in place.

The wolf bent his head and Kim saw his eyes. Jared's eyes.

_It's still Jared. It's still Jared._ She reminded herself. Gulping, she took a shaky step forward.


	6. Honest

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #11 Honest  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Kim / Jared  
Rating: T

They sat on the porch swing outside of Kim's house, ignoring her mom who walked past the screen door at least five times every few minutes with watchful eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Kim softly asked.

"What?"

"When you turn into a wolf?"

"Not at all."

"Really? I'm trying to imagine it, being able to do that, but I can't."

Jared scooted his body closer to hers and traced her fingers with his. "It's just like breathing. Natural." He paused. "Just like my feelings for you. It feels right."

She leaned her head against his, a tiny smile on her face.


End file.
